Savior
by AurumWolf21
Summary: "Suddenly Cal came to a stop, he had heard a sound he had definately heard more than once, crying, and more specifically Gillian crying." So yeah this is before Gillian gets divorced...What does Cal find when he goes for a walk? Rated T for language. R&R!


A/N: Well so I've had this story on paper for a while now and I just typed it up. It's kind of sad. This takes place before Gillian gets divorced. Ahhh well I'm afraid I still don't own Lie to Me or any of its characters. Apparently FOX still owns them *sigh*…So yeah hope you like it I kinda wanted something like this to happen in a real episode but it didn't happen so I wrote it .

It was late at night, around 11. Cal had been unable to fall asleep yet again and Emily was with Zoë so Cal had decided to go for a walk. The moon was half way through its four stage cycle. Something had been bothering him that whole week, it was Gillian. This past week she had seemed more aloof and she would runaway anytime he got close. Cal worried about her, it couldn't good for her to come home to either a drunk or high husband after a long day at work. Angrily Cal stuffed his hands in his pockets and clenched his jaw. If Alec ever gave him a reason to hit him Alec would be sorry. The only reason Gillian was still with Alec was that she would feel guilty if she left him to deal with his addiction alone. It killed Gillian inside everytime Alec could cancel a lunch date, despite whatever lie he came up with she knew he was really with his sponsor. Cal saw it everytime Gil slipped, he'd see the anguish, anger, and shame, it was written all over her face. Not only did it kill Gillian on the inside but it killed Cal too. Everytime he saw her he wanted to pull her into an embrace, plant a kiss on her cheek, maybe her forehead, or even on her lips and tell her everything was going to be ok. Let her know that he was there for her, but he couldn't, no matter how much he loved Gillian, yes he'd said it, he loved Gillian Foster. Cal sighed and kicked a rock on the sidewalk. Suddenly Cal came to a stop, he head heard a sound he had definitely heard more than once, crying, and more specifically Gillian crying. Quickly Cal hurried towards the sound, it was coming from a back alleyway, hidden from some bushes. That's when Cal heard someone start yelling, at Gillian. It was Alec, he sounded angry and more than a little bit drunk.

"You dirty, sneaky bitch! How dare you go 'round spyin' on me!"

The sentence was followed by a hard thump sound, like a fist hitting soft flesh. That was followed by a cry of agony. Cal jumped through the bushes and what he saw made his nostrils was slumped against the wall in the fetal position. Alec was standing over her, his back slightly turned away from Cal, and a young blonde girl was haning on him. Gillian was crying, she looked up at Alec and saw Cal behind Alec by the bushes. Her jaw was bruised from wher he had hit her, and her mascar was running streaks down her face. At the sight of Cal Gillian burst into a fresh wave of tears. Alec was just about to hit her again when a strong hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around. Alec looked furiously at whoever had dared to interrupt him, he was met by Cal's left fist. Alec's glasses flew off his face and landed on the ground.

"You fucking bastard! Why don't you take your blonde whore over there and get the bloody hell out of here before I teach you a fucking lesson!"

Cal's black coat billowed slightly from the breeze, his face that of total seriousness, Cal looked ready to kill. Anyone will any sense would've left Cal the hell alone, unfortunately Alec, in his stupor didn't.

"This is none of your business, she's my wife. I'll treat her how I want to! She deserves it, she's got no fucking right spyin'on me!"

"You're cheating on her and you're a drug addict, what did you think she was going to do?"

Alec went to punch Cal but Cal was faster and right hooked Alec on his cheek bone. Cal was in a rage and as he grabbed Alec by his coller Alec saw it. He saw the rage burning in Cal's eyes like a fire. Cal threw Alec to the ground like a piece of trash then went to Gillian. She as balling now.

"Shhh luv, I'm here now."

Then he picked her up and carried her out of the alleyway and halfway down the block to his house. Gillian didn't even argue when Cal took her inside of his house. Cal then procceeded to carry her up to his room.

"Luv, I'm going to lay you down on my bed, but I'm not going anywhere."

Gillian just nodded and she slightly loosened her vice-like grip of him. Cal set her down as gently as he could then he went to the bathroom. In the back of the cabinet he finally found what he as looking for, bubble bath solution. Cal got the bath going, a nice hot one, then poured the bubble solution into the water. Once there were enough bubbles Cal went back to his room where Gillian lay curled up in a ball.

"Ok luv, I want you to go into the bathroom, strip, the nget into the bath."

Gillian rose from the bed and slowly went ot the bathroom. Meanwhile Cal changed into some flannel pajama bottoms and an old shirt. Once he was done he knocked on the bathroom door then went inside. Only Gillians head and shoulders poked out from the mountain of bubbles. Without a word Cal grabbed a washcloth and began gently wiping her forehead, face and neck. When he got to her jaw Cal clenched his haw, there was a big blue, black bruise spreading from her cheek to jaw. Gillian winced in pain, even thoguh Cal made sure the washcloth only ghosted across her he as done washing away the dirt and grime from her face Cal slowly began massaging her shoulders, then her temples. Gillian closed her eyes as she finally began to relax.

"I'm sorry luv, I should've seen it. I could've stopped it before tonight."

"It's nogt your fault Cal. I'm the one who let it go on. I could've broken it off but I didn't. "

Cal waited, he could tell from years of being around her and watching their friendship grow that she wanted to tell him something.

"On Monday I found lipstick on a piece of clothing, a place where lipstick shouldn't be and me and Alec hadn't…hadn't for some time now so I knew it wasn't from me. I asked him about it and he said that I was seeing things and how I was such a bad wife. The routine continued this whole week. I'd find something and he would yell. I've been avoiding you because I knew you would see right through my charade. Then tonight I saw him leave the house, he'd forgotten his phone. I knew he'd get drunk or high and someone would most likely call me to pick him up. So I followed him, all the way to her appartment. I was about to get out and give him his phone but he disappeared into the building too fast. He emerged about an hour later with his sponser. They alley where you found us was where I had finally caught up to him. You know the rest."

Cal gave her a reassuring squeeze and had to fight to control himself and not go back and smash Alec to bits. Then Cal stepped out of the bathroom while Gillian dried off and changed into some pajamas Cal had given her. She emerged from the bathroom then went to the bed where Cal sat. Gillian snuggled in close to him, needing to feel his strong body next to hers.

"I don't want to be with him anymore Cal, but I'm scared. I don't know how he'll react."

Cal played with a strand of her hair and he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture.

"Don't be scared luv, I'm here for you, I always will be. As long as there's breath left in my lungs, and my heart beats that filthy pig won't ever hurt you again."

Gil snuggled in closer to him.

"Thank you Cal."

"Go to sleep Gil, God knows you need it."

A faint smile tugged at her lips. With the combination of Cal's strong, warm arms holding her, his steady heartbeat and his promise, Gillian was out cold in a matter of minutes. Cal smiled and kissed the top of her head. Then as Cal's eyelids started drooping he realized something. Cal would be Gillian's savior, her lifeline. He'd be the one person she could scream at, cry to, and laugh with. Just like she had been there, had been his angel and savior when Zoë had left him. It was something he was more than willing to do for her, he would do anything to see her smile at him. Not the fake ones she had been wearing around the office lately, but the one that made her eyes twinkly and made him, Cal Lightman, feel giddy inside. Then as the darkness came Cal turned out the lamp by his bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Well don't just keep your thoughts in your head go on ahead and press that lovely review button and let me know! I luv reviews and they keep me going so plz review!**


End file.
